Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
MFPs are essential business tools it a modern office environment. Earlier devices employed discrete mechanical switches or buttons for user device control. As MFPs became more powerful and configurable, device control was accomplished by an on-board computer referred to as an intelligent controller. A controller can be programmed to control MFP functions such as scanning, printing, or copying. A copying operation could be accomplished by controlling the scanner and printer sequentially. Controllers could also function to enable additional device functions such as stapling or hole punching. Increased device functionality lead to a menu driven, touchscreen user interface to enable a user to easily configure an MFP to accomplish a desired document processing job. MFP menus are designed to be intuitive and logical to allow users to perform their selected document processing tasks efficiently.